The mobile radio antenna is in this case normally mounted on a mast, on the roof of a building, or in general on a building, etc. in order to illuminate an appropriate area. The actual base station in which the electrical components, including amplifiers, filter systems, etc. are accommodated is provided near to the ground or near to the building, generally at the foot of the antenna mast. The electrical connection for feeding and for receiving the signals which are respectively transmitted and received via the mobile radio antenna is then produced via cables which originate from the base station and lead to the antenna.